choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Chevrolet Astro
The Chevrolet Astro is a minivan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The Astro was introduced in 1985 as a large minivan (but smaller than full-size vans) with a truck-based platform, available in cargo van and passenger van configurations, with some passenger van versions modified into conversion vans. Since the particular Astro model featured in the Choro-Q series is the second-generation passenger van model (1995-2005), this page will focus on the second-generation passenger van model. The second-generation Astro was introduced in 1995, with a revised, longer front fascia; most Astro passenger vans used horizontally-mounted headlights with a chrome horizontal grille bar, although some passenger vans used the cargo van's large square headlights with a gray plastic horizontal grille bar. Otherwise, the Astro was unchanged from the previous generation. Astro models offered either two swing-out rear "barn doors" or optional "Dutch Doors," which allowed the bottom doors to remain shut while opening the top door. The "Dutch Doors" allow easier loading/unloading from the cargo area. All Astro models used a 4.3-liter V6 producing 190 hp and 250 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 4-speed automatic transmission. Rear-wheel drive was standard, with AWD available. Trim lines included LS and LT; the LT was the top-of-the-line model, offering features such as leather seats. Most Chevrolet Astros were sold in North America, although a few were exported to Europe, the Middle East, and Japan. However, due to the limited sales outside North America, all Astro models are left-hand drive with the sliding door on the right side. Normally, the Astro's tail lights are composed of a combined brake light/turn-signal bulb and a reverse light; exported models have the reverse lights relocated to the rear bumper and amber turn signal bulbs, separate from the brake light bulbs, within the tail lights. Also, exported models have amber side turn signals on the front fenders. In 1996, a redesigned dashboard was introduced, which included a new front passenger-side airbag and radio/climate controls angled towards the driver. 1995 Astros stand out from the 1996-2005 models as they have the new front fascia but has the dashboard from the previous generation model, which is squared and is raised where the instrument cluster is mounted. The redesigned dashboard resembles two humps, with the ends raised and the center of the dashboard lower than the rest of the dashboard. In 1999, three Japan-specific packages became available; the Full Flat Package, the Foresiesta Package, and the Navigation Package. The Full Flat Package includes second and third row seats that recline flat to form a bed; the Foresiesta Package adds camping features such as a portable burner, portable storage bins, and portable tray, along with rails and six configurable panels that can be used to form a picnic table between the second and third row seats (when the second row is folded or removed). The Navigation Package adds a navigation system, which was never offered in North America. The Full Flat and Foresiesta packages were available on both the LS and LT trims, while the Navigation Package was only available on the LT; some LS models are equipped with both the Full Flat and Foresiesta packages and some LT models are equipped with up to all three option packages. In 2000, another Japan-specific trim line, the Opus, was introduced. It features white exterior paint with Opus graphics on the hood, rear side fenders, and right-rear Dutch Door, and two-tone white/gray leather interior. The LS Limited Model was added to the Japanese Astro lineup. In 2003, the chassis, brakes, and wheels were upgraded; the Japan-specific Special Model package was introduced. Otherwise the Astro underwent very few changes during the second generation's lifespan. Production of the Astro ended in 2005. Other versions The Astro was also sold as the GMC Safari. Trim lines included the SLE (equivalent to the Astro LS) and SLT (equivalent to the Astro LT), and was otherwise identical aside from different front fascia. Choro-Q HG The Astro is body number 041 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Cross-country Wagon * Weight: 30 * Obtained By: Available for purchase at Landing Gear Body Shop for 600 G HGBodyDC 041.png HGBodyRC 041.png Notes * The Astro featured in Choro-Q HG features the "Dutch Doors" at the rear. * In addition, the Astro in Choro-Q HG is an exported version, and it might also be a conversion van based off of the roof design, although it is difficult to tell. * The Astro has dark gray front turn-signal lenses in Choro-Q HG. Choro-Q HG 4 The Astro is body Choro-Q164 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "A big minivan." CQHGIV164.jpg CQHGIVR164.jpg Notes * The Choro-Q HG 4 version of the Chevrolet Astro is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. The Racing Paint/Special Paint in HG 4 is similar to the HG paint scheme but has small stickers on the sides of the windshield instead of the Yatsuhashi logo at the top of the windshield. * Also, the Racing Paint/Special Paint version has amber-colored front turn signal lenses while the standard paint version has clear front turn signal lenses; both versions have different turn-signal lenses than the Choro-Q HG version. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles